The one with the brunette cousin
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: Kate Beckett has just moved to New York from L.A looking for a career and moves in with NYPD Detective cousin Espo and his two roommates Detective Ryan and upcoming writer Richard Castle.
1. Chapter 1

"I've got to stop with these all-nighters," Rick grumbled walking out of his room yawning and rubbing his eyes.

When his eyes fully opened. He saw a brunette looking through the moving boxes.

"Oh Hi." She said turning around flashing him a smile.

"H..ello." He struggled to get out taking a big gulp.

"I was looking for a cup to make coffee with, but the rest of them are buried under the dirty plates and bowls."

"I could wash my cup and you could use it," Rick said trying not to blush.

"Thank you."

"Problem is we don't have any cleaning things but," Rick said searching through the cabinets.

"That's okay, I think I saw a coffee shop down the road."

"Or I could go down the road and getting some cleaning things."

"It's honestly fine, I will just get changed and then get some."

"Okay, Well, I will be right here when you get back," Rick said grinning.

"Great." She said awkwardly.

Rick waited she left to hit himself in the face and kept repeating to himself "Idiot"

"What's up bro," His roommate Espo said walking out of his room.

"Nothing." Rick shook his head.

"Are you sure your kinda, blushing."

"Yeah I went running."

"Bro you don't run." Espo shook his head.

"Your's or Ryans company left and who knows if they are coming back and, by the way, are they're more like that from where you got her," Rick said quickly.

"You flirted with my cousin," Espo shouted making Rick jump.

"I'm just a man Espo, the only female I have been with over the last couple of day's is with my fictional characters, Which, by the way, are getting laid more than me."

"Sleeping with someone who lives in the same apartment would be awkward and." Epso was cut off when he heard Ryan's door open.

"It's clear that I'm interrupting something," Ryan said grinning.

"We weren't talking about each other sleeping together."

"We were talking about his cousin." Rick cleared up.

"Cousin?" Ryan asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Cousin?" Ryan asked.

"Kate, my cousin from LA."

"I've been half asleep for a week so anything people said to me I wasn't listening."

"There's this thing could coffee," Epso said to Ryan.

"Oh yes, the bitter taste of coffee, anyway how long is Kate staying?"

"Depends on how long someone can keep it in their pants," Espo said looking at Castle.

"Why are you looking at me she might not be the one to keep it in her pants."

"Keep what in my pants?" Kate said walking into the apartment.

"Your keys cause keys are very important," Rick said awkwardly once again.

"I'll try to keep my key's in my pants," Kate said hurrying into her bedroom.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about after that," Ryan said trying not to laugh.

/

"Hey, I have to go to work," Espo said walking into Kate's room where she was unpacking.

"Alright and um the guy before is he..okay," Kate asked whispering.

"Yeah, his fine.. at least I think he is."

"Okay, I'll see you later on then," Kate said putting some of her tops away.

/

"First no cups now no food," Kate muttered under her breath while searching through the kitchen. Kate opened the fridge to see a pizza box. "Is that mold." She said in disgust throwing it in the bin.

Kate walked into Rick's office. "Hey, your food is growing mold," Kate said at the doorway. "I'm going to go to the shops and get some do you want anything?"

"Nope, I don't want, anything including you," Rick said looking up from his computer.

"Okay, seriously what is up with you?" Kate asked crossing her arms. "Are you like social awkward towards girls."

"I think your gorgeous but Espo said I have to keep it in my pants."

"Are you sure, you don't have a social issue with girls?"

"I don't and to prove it I would like to take you out to dinner."

"Depends are you going to be wear boxers to the dinner?"

"They relax me and when I relax I can write but no, I will not be wearing them to dinner."

"So you will be attending dinner, naked?" Kate asked.

"No but nice try."

"Shame," Kate said leaving the doorway leaving Rick speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Frank gave me an idea about the ending of chapter one so I changed the last couple of sentences. So here's chapter two please let me know what you thought about this chapter?**

"You know when you're trying not so hard, your actually pretty funny," Kate said to Rick half way through dinner.

"Thank you," Rick said trying not to blush like a teenage girl.

"Are you trying not to blush again?" Kate asked when she saw Rick's cheeks starting to turn red.

"Me blushing," Rick said with the best fake laugh he could come up with.

"You blush as much as a teenage girl."

"Did you take this date so you could make fun of me?" Rick asked.

"Would it make you cry If I said I was in it for the food."

"Well yes, If you like saying grown men cry."

"Well, I must admit it's not on the top of my bucket list," Kate said taking a sip of her drink.

"Bucket list, I'm interested tell me more?" Rick said the writer side coming out in him.

"Number one is moving to New York, I don't know growing up I've always wanted to live in New York and Number two is to have a pretty apartment with food with bowls and cups."

"Well, Espo and Ryan are hardly home and with me in my study writing my chapters we mostly eat the take away right out of the box or carton."

"Living the American dream huh."

"So Kate, what do you do?" Rick asked.

"I actually want to be a detective too."

"Same thing as Espo and Ryan."

"Yeah, I know it's a bit depressing but I like helping people and giving them justice and hope for the future."

"I like getting people hooked on fictional characters,"

"Very easy compared to getting confessions off murders," Kate said.

"Well going to jail is at risk."

"True." Kate nodded finishing off her drink.

"It's getting kinda late," Rick said to Kate. "Do you want to go?" Rick said again.

"Dance with me first?" Kate asked.

"Okay fine," Rick said taking her hand.

/

"Can you not dance either?" Kate asked after a minute of standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Haven't you heard it's a new dance style where you just stand here."

"Maybe we should try this instead," Kate said picking up his hand and wrapping it around her waist and then laced her other hand with his. Kate then rested her head near his neck.

"How do you stop yourself from falling in love with your best friends cousin?" He questioned himself as he danced with Kate.

It was one of those moments were as much you were trying not to fall in love with the person the more you found yourself falling more in love with them. It was one of the moments you also wished love had a switch you could flip it and decided when you wanted to be in love and when you didn't.

But life just didn't come with those switches and he was kinda glad of that he liked Kate but Espo was his best friend.

They danced for an hour, but it felt longer. It was too chilly for walking so they decided to catch a taxi back to the apartment.

"Can I walk you to your door?" Rick joked to Kate after closing and locking the apartment door.

"Yes." Kate giggled.

They walked to the other side of the room both smiling. Rick noticed Kate's finger twirling her hair. "Well, this is my door," Kate said quickly her finger suddenly stopped twirling her curls.

"You've been doing that hair twirl for most of the night," Rick told her.

Kate, she ducked her head and now she was the one blushing like a teenage girl. "And It's adorable." He continued.

Kate looked up at him and bit her lip. "Now whose blushing like a teenage girl," Rick said to her and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for tonight, I really liked it," Kate said kissing Rick's cheek.

"I enjoyed the night too, but I would enjoy it a lot more if that kiss wasn't on the cheek."

"I thought the forehead might be a bit weird." Kate joked.

"What about the lips?" Rick asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Let's try it out," Kate whispered.

Rick's lips touched hers and soon it's like they were glued to each other. Kate's hand first cupped his cheek and then wrapped around his neck.

"You know I don't think Espo is going to be home for awhile," Kate whispered her forehead rested against his.

"Lead the way." He whispered back.


End file.
